Multiverser Justice
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: I am dead. But I've been reborn as an all powerful being called a Multiverser in the world of Young Justice. Now, I've got villains all on my ass every day wanting my stuff. As a friend of mine said, we can't have that now, can we? OC/multi


**Hey guys, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another story. In this one, I got permission from fellow author VindictiveDunc to become a Multiverser. Look up his page to see what that is but if you're too lazy to do that, here is the short version: ONE OP MOTHERFUCKER!**

**Also, thank you Vindictive for helping me make this story possible, you ROCK!**

**In this story, I'm heading to Young Justice with a few changes in the story, like some characters both on and against the team. So, let's get it done.**

The Multiverse Theory.

The idea that assumes there is more than one specific universe. Some might be the same as ours, others completely different.

As a human, I always wished the Multiverse Theory was correct because it always fascinated me. Well it is, but no one will ever know that unless they become like me. The term human can't describe me anymore, but I still like to think I'm one. I'm a Multiverser now. I go by the name Timeshifter because of my ability to control time in all forms. I'm starting to get ahead of myself. I'm going to begin this story with the day I lost my humanity.

My name is Adam Jameson. And I am a Multiverser.

* * *

It was a regular day during the last day that I would ever be a human. I had just walked out of the theater because I went to see Amazing Spider-Man 2, which was an awesome movie. I loved how they had him fight Electro in a place that was pretty much a complete disadvantage to him. I was about to head home when I heard an explosion and saw a truck was tipped and on fire and someone struggling to escape from it.

"HOLD ON!" I shouted as I ran toward him. I grabbed the door only to pull my hand back as it had a burn mark on my hand. Weird, but I can't worry about that. I put my hands on the door again and endured the pain as I ripped the door open and helped the man out. I was about to move when I saw the car explode.

"Oh, we can't have that now, can we?" I heard someone say as the flames were about to engulf me.

At least, they _were_ about to engulf me. Not so much now, as they're currently, paused? How in the hell does that work, and how can I do that?

"Well for starters, you can come with me." I heard the voice say again. I turned around to see a young man not that much older than I. He had short, messy brown hair and green eyes. And he wore a black and red hooded jacket. Ninja leggings, too. And there were two very deadly looking guns at his side; a revolver and a rifle that looked more like the sheathe to a sword.

"Who are you?" I asked, shocked at the fact he was obviously behind this.

"An interested party." He said, smirking. "I have plans for you, Adam Jameson. You want in? Keep in mind, you're done here. For good."

I considered that for a few moments. That's a pretty big ultimatum, but for some reason I feel like he's being legit right now. So, let's see where this takes me.

"Yeah, I want in." I told him. He grinned, and then I saw my home no more.

What I did see what the Multiverse. The unprovable, yet can't be disproven, scientific theory was something I witnessed. And hot damn, is it awesome looking.

"Since you've obviously figured out where you are, I need not explain." The man who saved me said. "Before you even ask, my name is Duncan. I am what is known as a Multiverser, the strongest Multiverser. And I want you to become one too."

"And uh, what exactly is a Multiverser?" I asked.

"Glad you asked, me boy!" He cheerfully explained. "We're entities of pure power that exist throughout the Multiverse with the ability to control realities. There is no limit to our power. You will become omniscient, omnipotent, and omnipresent. Also will have the ability to be in multiple realities at once, if you so choose. Only a select few from non-scripted worlds like ours become Multiversers, and you are now one of them."

"Huh." Was all I could come up with in response for the moment. "That's pretty freakin' cool."

"It is, isn't it?" He agreed. "Now there's usually this whole thing where you'd experience the feeling of eternity, but I think just keeping an eye on you for now will work. Misuse your powers though, and I might have to intervene. But let's get you started."

And so, Duncan taught me just about everything I needed to know about complete control over reality. And after that, he helped me create the tools to help make a name for myself.

* * *

I spent my time making and getting weapons that defined **BADASSERY**. I got myself a Gravity Hammer and Energy Sword from Halo because I always liked those weapons. I had made a double-edged broadsword with a black blade and yellow hilt with a gear on the bottom that I named Steeler. I had also created a sidearm that was a pistol that looked like the Plasma Caster from the Predator series; only this wouldn't kill unless I wanted it to so the shots were mainly nonlethal, I decided to name this Hunter. My final weapons were two pairs of wrist gauntlets that shot out the same blades as the Predator; only these were used for CQC.

I had made four forms to use. My civilian form was consisted of me wearing a black jacket with white stripes on the sides and the words "TIME IS ALWAYS ON MY SIDE" on the back, blue jeans, black leather gloves, black combat boots and black sunglasses with yellow lens like the first Amazing Spider-Man movie since my Multiverser change had a side effect of turning my sclera's yellow while my irises remained hazel, which I had made a special contact lens that made my eyes appear normal whenever I couldn't wear my shades. My civilian combat form looked like Raiden from Metal Gear. My hero form was the suit from Timeshift since I had been given the power to control time along with a few other powers like the visor being able to shoot lasers like the Destroyer from Thor and teleportation and super strength and speed and much much more. My Multiverser form was basically my human form only my body looked like the stars of the night sky. My eyes were completely yellow.

"Well, I don't think there's much I need to do now." Duncan said. "You're all set. All you need now is a place to start out. And that will lead you to it."

Duncan pointed to what appeared to be a vortex as I nodded my head since I already knew where I wanted to go. Well, there's no going back now. I closed my eyes as I jumped into the vortex.

**"ITSYABOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!"**

**Hall of Justice**

The first thing I saw after leaving the vortex was gold as I smacked into it. I saw that it was a statue as I looked at myself to see I was in my civilian form. I closed my eyes as I felt the suit surround my body as spikes were inserted into my spine making me clench my fists.

"Ow." I said as I heard talking thanks to my enhanced hearing. I peeked from the gold to see OH MY GOD! Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy or the soon-to-be Red Arrow walking toward a door as Martian Manhunter walked out and lead them inside as I teleported after them. I landed on the ceiling as I quickly activated my magnetic boots before I fell. I then listened to their conversation.

"That's it?" Speedy asked, as I already wanted to slap him in the face even though he's a clone. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!" he said as I restrained myself from walking out there and slapping him.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access that few others get." Aquaman said as I tuned out the conversation and saw a flash near me and looked to see someone taking a picture of me as I activated my wrist computer and short-circuited his camera.

"How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like…sidekicks?" I heard Kid Flash ask as I listened to their conversation.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said as I slowly crawled toward the ground away from their sight.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics, they've got a secret HQ IN SPACE!" Kid Flash said as I decided to hack into Cadmus to see if they had anything else. Let's see. Project Kr, Superboy, you will soon be free, wait two projects that's completely sealed from everyone but the director. Gotta investigate that.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked as I narrowed my eyes. They're not telling you a lot of stuff. Like a simulation that repeatedly gets worse no matter what the hell you do. I really ought to give the League a piece of my mind. Especially Superman.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked as I decided to leave for now as I vanished from sight.

**Project Cadmus**

I immediately landed in the hallway that Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash would soon be at as I saw the two hallways and was about to free Superboy when I detected two unknown life signs from the other hall as I ran down the hall and saw a door about to close as I sped toward the door in a blur of silver and saw three pods. No one was in the room as I walked toward the controls and pressed a button and the lights lit to show OH MY GOD! What I found was Cyborg, Starfire and Raven who looked like their comic versions while Cyborg looked like his Injustice version, so I had a hard time not staring at Starfire's…you get the point. So these were the three projects that I couldn't get into. I immediately pressed some buttons as Cyborg and Raven's pod opened and I sped toward them as they fell out and I caught they.

"Hey, hey, can you hear me?" I asked as they slowly nodded their heads.

"Who are you?" Raven asked as I wondered what I should call myself.

"My name is Timeshifter. What's yours?" I asked.

"Raven." She said as I helped her up.

"Victor Stone." Cyborg said as his cybernetic eye glowed.

"Can you stand?" I asked as they nodded their heads.

"Yes, I can." She said as we walked toward Starfire's pod as I ripped the pod open as she fell into my arms.

"Don't worry, it's okay." I said as she looked at me and started speaking in Tamaranian. I shrugged my shoulders having no idea what she was saying as she pointed her hand up to my helmet as I made my visor retract into my face, but deactivated the cameras with a confused look on my face.

"What do you want?" I asked as she grabbed me by the head and kissed me on the lips. WTF? Oh, now I remember. How the hell did I forget that she learns languages by lip contact? She then pulled away as I made my visor appear over my face so she wouldn't see my blush.

"Thank you for freeing me." She said as I nodded my head.

"Don't mention it, name's Timeshifter, what's yours?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Koriand'r but on your world it is Starfire." She said as I nodded my head. I then activated my scanner as an orange light started scanning Starfire who looked confused at the action. "What are you doing?" she asked as I finished scanning then looked at Raven and Cyborg and did the same thing.

"Scanning you guys so the suit marks you, in other words, you won't be affected by my powers." I said as I ran toward the door. "Come on!" I said as they followed me. I then ripped the door open to see Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin run down the other hallway where Superboy was located as I grabbed the three soon-to-be heroes. "Hold on!" I said as I sped after them and saw them go into the door as I upped my speed and almost knocked Aqualad off his feet as I set my three passengers down. "Close that door!" I said as Aqualad kicked the canister and the door quickly closed. I then saw Robin hack the terminal.

"I've disabled the door, we're safe." He said as I shook my head.

"We're trapped." I said making my voice sound like Electro from the Amazing Spider-Man 2 movie as he looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously as I sighed.

"Someone who came here to investigate Cadmus, same as you obviously." I said.

"Timeshifter, who are they?" Starfire asked, as Kid Flash was staring at her you know what's. I immediately pulled out my Caster as I fired a shot near his foot making him jump back.

"Her eyes are up here." I said pointing to her eyes.

"Dude, you could've killed me!" he said as I shook my head.

"The plasma shot would've knocked you unconscious." I said as I looked at Superboy's pod. "What's in there?" I asked as we walked toward the controls and lit up the pod showing Supey in his solar suit.

"Big K, little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton." Kid Flash said as I tuned out the conversation to arm myself as I extended my Predator blades on one gauntlet while keeping my Caster in my other. I then saw the pod open as I tapped Raven, Cyborg and Starfire and signaled them to follow me as we retreated into the shadows. I then saw Superboy jump out of the pod and beat the crap out of the three heroes. After he took down Aqualad, I aimed my Caster at the G-Gnomes and fired three shots at maximum level as they hit each one, leaving nothing but three scorch marks as I heard a groan and looked to see Superboy holding his head.

"What's going on?" he asked himself as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're free from Cadmus's control. You want to see the things they've implanted in your mind? We can help you with that if you help us." I said as he nodded his head and I scanned him and the other heroes. "Well, we're going to have to fool the people outside into thinking you're still under their control so carry all of us." I said as he narrowed his eyes, obviously not liking me telling him to do something, but nodded his head as he picked up Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad with one arm while picking up Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and myself with the other as the doors opened and I saw Desmond smirk but it faded when he saw me and looked at me for a while. I CANNOT and WILL NOT let him have this suit.

"Finish the sidekicks and the other weapons, but the one in the suit, leave him alive." He said as I stopped time freezing him mid-sentence while me and the others were okay.

"All right, time to commence the plan." I said as he let Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and myself down as he set Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash down as I hacked the computer next to me and nudged the Atlantean awake.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked at me.

"You got your asses handed to you by Supey here, but I destroyed the G-Gnomes controlling him, so he's helping us now." I said as I saw him look at Desmond.

"What is happening?" he asked as I pulled the flash drive out nudged the other two awake.

"I've stopped time, now come on, we got to move before it wears off." I said as we started running, or in Raven and Starfire's case, flying toward the stairs to the upper floors. I then saw the giant door close as I stopped and looked at the others. "Well, this isn't good." I said as I saw Desmond with the Blockbuster formula in his hands as he drank it and turned into Blockbuster as I sped toward him and kicked him into a wall. "Don't just stand there, help me!" I said as I picked him up and slammed him through the ceiling. I saw the others come to help as Blockbuster punched me in the face and sent me into a wall. I saw that my visor was broken as I picked up the pieces that broke off and glared at Blockbuster. I saw that he was already beating the others as I drew my Gravity Hammer.

"Hey, Rocky!" I said as I charged him. He turned around only to be smacked in the face by my Gravity Hammer. He then caught my next swing as he lifted me off the ground and threw me into a wall. I then saw Raven say her magic words as she lifted Blockbuster off the ground. "Drop him!" I said as she let go and I jumped up and slammed him with my Gravity Hammer as I aimed my Caster and shot him as I turned to the others.

"Destroy the pillars! They might be enough to stop him! I'll hold him off!" I said as I immediately decided to use a move I learned from Duncan. "STAIRWAY TO HELL!" I shouted as I saw the pillars break and I dashed toward Blockbuster and punched him in the face as I opened a portal and pulled him in as I saw his life. "Time to show you your fears!" I said as I held him upside down as he screamed and his eyes started turning orange and I let go making him fall as I made several stairs appear as he hit each one and I opened another portal bringing us back to Cadmus as I see the building begin to fall as I sped toward the others and got in the center as I spread my arms, making orange and silver sparks appear as a ball surrounded us and we disappeared.

**Outside Cadmus**

The Project Cadmus building slowly collapsed as an orange and silver portal open and Kid Flash came flying out screaming followed by Robin, Aqualad, Raven, Cyborg, Superboy, Starfire, and myself. We then looked at the destroyed building.

"We did it." Aqualad said as Robin and Kid Flash grinned.

"Was there… ever any doubt?" Robin asked as he and Kid Flash high fived each other before grabbing their chests in pain. I then saw Superboy looking up at the moon as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"See? The moon." I said as I saw Superman and the League flying down. "And Superman, we are so DEAD." I said as I holstered my Caster onto my hip and placed my Gravity Hammer on my back. I then saw Batman glare at me as he looked at us all.

"Start talking." He said as we began the explanation off the CHAOS that had occurred today. Later, I saw Superman walk toward us as he looked at Superboy.

"We'll uh, figure something out for you, the League will, I mean, for now, I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature locked up." He said. Oh no you don't. I grabbed his arm as he was about to take off and the Leaguers tensed.

"You can't run from this, Superman, he's your flesh and blood. You have to help him control his powers, because if you don't, I will hunt you down and make you." I said as I let go of his arm and he stared at me for a minute before flying off. I then saw Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Black Canary walking toward us. Why's she walking with them?

"Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty two levels, but lets make one thing clear…" Batman said.

"You should have called." Flash finished.

"End results aside, we are not happy." Batman said as I smirked. You're never happy. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives, you will not be doing this again." He said as I stepped forward.

"Yes, we will." I said. "Your partners did good work here today, and so did they." I said pointing to Superboy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire.

"Timeshifter, stand down." Aquaman said as I slowly turned my head toward him and was about to retort when Aqualad stepped up.

"I'm sorry, my king, but we won't." He said. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do, together on our own, we forged something powerful. Important." He said as I nodded my head.

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of-" Flash said as Kid Flash stepped forward.

"The eight of us. And it's not." Kid Flash interrupted as Robin stepped forward.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" he asked as Cyborg stepped forward.

"It's obvious you guys aren't stepping down, so I'm in." He said as Starfire stepped forward.

"I will as well." She said as Raven stepped forward.

"Me too." She said as Superboy crossed his arms.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple, get on board or get out of the way." He said as we stood our ground. Batman's eyes narrowed as he told us we had three days and left with Robin. Superboy left with Kid Flash and Aqualad left as Black Canary approached me, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg.

"So, I'm guessing you three don't have a place to stay?" she asked Starfire, Raven and Cyborg as they nodded their heads. I stepped up as I decided to help them.

"They can stay at my place. There's room for three people." I said somewhat telling the truth since there was room for three people, but it could fit a LOT MORE than that. She nodded her head as she extended her hand. I slowly reached out my hand as my metal covered hand shifted into a human hand and grabbed her hand and shook it. I pulled out a communicator as I held it out.

"Let us know when you need us." I said as I stepped back and held out my arms as orange and silver sparks surrounded us, creating a ball around us as we disappeared.

**Three Days Later**

I stood in the pocket dimension that I called home in my civilian form as I waited for Canary to call as Raven came in wearing a black t-shirt with a blue skinny jeans and a black jacket. I then saw Cyborg come in looking completely human since I was able to help him by making the cybernetics into some sort of suit, which he could summon them at will wearing a grey jacket, blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Starfire walked in wearing a purple t-shirt and skinny jeans as she looked at me.

"Timeshifter, have they called us yet?" she asked as I shook my head, but suddenly my wrist computer beeped. I checked it as Black Canary's face appeared on the screen.

"Mount Justice. Happy Harbor. Be there." She said as she hung up.

"Now we go." I said as we left the PD and appeared on the beach of Mount Justice.

**With the Others**

"Since you four are determined to stay together, you'll do it on League terms." Batman said as the League had decided to make the young heroes before them a covert team. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary 's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." He said as Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Real missions?" he asked as Batman nodded his head.

"Yes, but covert," he replied.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," he said tapping his lightning bolt.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman said.

"The ten of you will be that team." He said as Robin smiled.

"Cool, wait, ten?" he asked as Batman looked at the Zeta tube as did the others and saw Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman walk in with two girls.

The first looked like a female version of J'onn with auburn hair, freckles, and brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt with two red diagonal stripes, a blue cape, white gloves, blue skirt, and blue boots.

The second looked like a teenage version of Wonder Woman wearing an outfit that looked like it was made from the stars with silver bracelets on her wrists, a silver belt, silver boots, and a golden lasso on her waist.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian, and Wonder Woman's younger sister, Donna Troy." Batman said as Miss Martian waved her hand shyly with a smile.

"Hi." She said as Donna gave the Amazon salute.

"Greetings, I am Donna Troy." She said as Wally grinned and looked at Robin.

"Liking this gig more every minute." He said. "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names." He said as Robin realized something.

"There's only six of us, who are the other four?" he asked as the Zeta tube glowed.

"**Recognized: Raven, B07, Starfire, B08, Cyborg, B09."** The tube announced as the three heroes appeared in front of them.

"Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, you guys are joining too?" Kid Flash asked as they nodded their heads.

"That's only nine." He said as the Zeta Tube glowed again.

**"Recognized: Timeshifter, B10."** The computer announced as the time-bending hero they met three days ago at Cadmus appeared before them.

"So we're a team now?" he asked as they nodded their heads. "Well in that case." He said as he reached his hands up to his helmet as a hiss was heard and was slowly pulled off his head to show a pale boy with hazel eyes and yellow sclera. His hair was jet black with a white streak on a piece of his hair. He smiled as he extended his hand. "Adam Jameson at your service." He said as everyone shook his hand. Aqualad smiled as he looked at his new teammates.

"Today is the day." He said.

**All right, the chapter is done. Will Adam get girls? (HELL YES HE WILL) Will he kick ass and take names? (YES HE WILL) Will this have more explosions than a Michael Bay movie? (FUCK YEAH IT WILL) Also, Adam will commonly refer to himself as the Shadow of the Multiversers like Duncan calls himself the King of the Multiversers because his personality is an honorable man with an extremely secretive side to him. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
